Winx Club - Episode 202/Cinélume Script
Up to Their Old Trix Intro/Recap Narrator: In our last episode, Bloom and the fairies were reunited with the Specialists, just in time for the Alfea opening celebration. But after the party, a mysterious girl stumbled out from the forest. It looked as though she had been through a terrible ordeal. Scene: Layla's Nightmare Darkar: Worthless pixies! Time to pay for your mistakes. Foolish girl! Hand over the Pixies! Layla: Never! Darkar: The pixies! Layla: It's not so easy to beat a fairy. Darkar: Isn't it? You are so weak you can barely stand. But no matter. Tell me where the Pixie Village is, or else... Layla: Never! Never! Darkar: No one can survive a fall from this height. Goodbye, fairy. Layla: No! Scene: Winx's Dorm Flora: Relax, Bloom. I know it's been four days. But she'll wake up soon, I'm sure. Stella: All right, if we're gonna stay up with her all night, let's talk about important stuff. You think she got a boyfriend? Musa: Wouldn't you rather talk about Brandon's girlfriend? Stella: And who is Brandon's girlfriend? Tecna: You are, Stella. Remember? *They all laugh* Tecna: The sun will be up in exactly twelve minutes. Flora: Oh, no, none of us has slept a wink. How will we stay awake tomorrow? Tecna: You mean today. Stella: Don't worry. Let's just sleep in. It's the first week of school. Classes are optional. Musa: Yeah, sure, Stella. Great way to start the year. Stella: Fine, fine. Bedtime, ladies. Enough talk about boys. Flora: Don't worry, Bloom. She'll be fine. Scene: Lightrock Monastery Kakophonix: It's hard to believe, isn't it? These gentle folks were once hardened criminals. Shymel: I don't understand why they're allowed to walk about freely. Kakophonix: We believe in rehabilitation. This isn't a prison. Shymel: Maybe, but these people have had more freedom than we'll have in our entire lifetime. Kakophonix: But can't you see what peace and meditation is doing for them? Shymel: I don't think it's working for everyone. Kakophonix: You speak of the three witches Lady Faragonda sent us? Shymel: Yes. They keep shouting, day in, day out. They've not made any progress since they've arrived here at Lightrock Monastery. They'll never be rehabilitated. Kakophonix: Brother, no one is beyond redemption. Scene: Meadow Darcy: This is the third time we've walked straight to the horizon to end up back where we started. Stormy: This is totally useless. We'll never get out of here. Icy: If only our magic worked here, we'd be out so fast. Darcy: I'm beat. Voice #1: Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, children and seniors. And now, here is Brother Titirus from the Lightrock Weather Station. Voice #2: The forecast for tomorrow is clear skies with a soft breeze from the Northwest, with temperatures hovering around 70 degrees Fahrenheit. The same scenario can be expected for the next several years. Voice #1: Thank you very much, Brother Titirus. And now, back to our music program. Stormy: Aah! Enough! I'm going to obliterate that loud speaker. Voice #1: Stormy, you see, it is vital that you should not only stop performing evil acts, but also, that you should banish evil thoughts. Remember, no nasty thoughts, no evil deeds. Darcy: But, Mr Dixit, you taught us to hate violence. We'd never behave improperly. Voice #1: No, Darcy. Listen. Icy: Argh. I hate all that simpering. *Flashback* Icy: What a pity. You had to meet us, sweet little fairy. Give it up, Bloom. You're struggling in vain. This is it. Nothing can stop us now. *Flashback ends* Voice #1: Stormy, do you see what I'm getting at? Stormy: Yep. I'll disconnect you, then. Is "disconnect" more positive than "obliterate"? Voice #1: That's good, Stormy. You're making progress. Do as you wish. Anything is possible, here. Now the news. Welcome to Hope Conquers All, Lightrock's hourly news segment. Our top story... Stormy: All right. There must be an off-switch. Voice #1: Two dolphins captured by poachers were returned to the sea this morning. Stormy: Where is it? Voice #1: Near the coastal city... Stormy: Ah! Shut up! Voice #1: Stormy, weren't you listening? Anything is possible here. And now, let's take a moment to enrich our minds through meditation. Darcy: Unbelievable. I still hear it. Stormy: Where is it coming from? Darcy & Stormy: No! Stop it! Stormy: Leave us alone! Icy: I swear, when I get out of here, I will be meaner than ever. Scene: Classroom Wizgiz: I know what you're thinking. Wouldn't it be nice if all the things in the universe were good? Well, that's not the case. Furthermore, that's not possible. Because in the universe, there is no light without darkness. When a form of energy is created, it produces an opposite force. Equally strong. Observe. What do you see? Amaryl: Professor, you're showing us nothing. *Wizgiz disables the light* Wizgiz: See? What I did was, I captured some of the light that was in the room. But it only shows its power in the darkness, its polar opposite. *He then enables the light* Wizgiz: As I mentioned at the beginning of this introductory class, the existence of good energy results in the creation of an equal amount of evil energy. Normally, these forces are balanced. But sometimes, balancing needs a little bit of help. A dynamic energy between the dominant force and the recessive one. Bloom! Bloom: Huh? Yes, professor? Wizgiz: I am well aware that this is a review, but you will need to know this for your new classes. Bloom: Yes, I'm sorry. Wizgiz: Can you tell me what is missing from my diagram? Bloom: I think Stella's got earrings that look like that. Wizgiz: In theory, there is a third and even greater energy which manifests itself in special situations. Scene: Alfea Infirmary Flora: Hey, she's waking up. Layla: Oh, my! Four days. It's been four days? Piff. Where is Piff? Musa: She's nuts. She looks at the palm of her hands to find out which day this is. Bloom: Yep. And she got it right, too. Stella: Makes sense. Wrinkles show the unstoppable flow of time. Except for me, of course. I wonder what her name is. Flora: We don't know yet. Bloom: Is she okay? Musa: She doesn't look so good. Ofelia: Don't worry, young ladies. Your friend is just a little pale around the gills. Flora: Look. She's waking up again. Layla: Where am I? Musa: You're safe, at Alfea School. Flora: You had a dream. You were looking for Piff! Layla: You know Piff? Where is she? Tell me. Is she all right? Please tell me. Flora: Don't worry, everything will be okay. Bloom: Piff is your bonded Pixie, isn't she? Fairies and Pixies can bond like sisters, right? She was the first thing on your mind as soon as you woke up. Stella: And here she is. Layla: Piff. Thank goodness. I dreamt about you, baby. But in my dream, you suddenly left me all alone. Stella: Lunch time! Here we are! Flora: Stella, don't shout. *Piff cries* Stella: No, no! Come on! Oh, please, don't cry! Bloom: Um, Stella. You're losing control of your sandwich. Stella: What? *Piff cries even louder* Musa: Hey, welcome to Alfea. Layla: So this is your school, am I correct? Musa: Yes. I'm Musa. Flora: And I'm Flora. Bloom: My name's Bloom. Stella: I'm Stella. Layla: My name is Layla. And I couldn't save the Pixies. Winx: The Pixies? Musa: How many are there? Layla: Uh, a village full. Bloom: A village? And you live with them? Layla: Well, not exactly, I'm a friend. Musa: You're a friend, and? Flora: Hey! Girls, quiet. We shouldn't bother her. If she wants, she can tell us everything when she feels better. Layla: Thanks, Flora. Bloom: I'm sure Faragonda will want to hear your story. Stella: Hey, me, too. This is good gossip. Layla: But... It would be dangerous for you to get involved. Bloom: Whatever's going on, maybe we can help. Flora: Here. Drink this. It'll help you get your strength back. Layla: Thanks. It all started a little while back. My family and the Pixies have always been close. Every year, we'd go to their village to visit them. But this time the village was empty. The Pixies were off to the Dark Woods for a nature ceremony, and only Lockette and Blinky made it back with the news that the others had been kidnapped by terrible shadow creatures. The Pixies tried to protect themselves with magic but it didn't work. And so by following the trail of tar the creatures had left behind, we discovered where the Pixies had been taken. The trail led us through dark tunnels until we came upon a huge underground castle. And then we met something with superhuman power, the master of all these evil creatures we'd encountered. Bloom: And? What did it look like? Layla: It was a huge bird, a sort of phoenix, monstrous and evil-looking. And then it transformed itself. I saw it turn into something like a man. An armored knight with ultra-sharp claws. *Flashback* Darkar: You silly girl, stop this foolishness and hand over the Pixies right now. *Flashback ends* Flora: Oh, no! Did he hurt you? Layla: He caught me in no time. Then he drained all my strength away. He took Lockette and Blinky and threw them into magic cells with all the other Pixies from the village. Flora: Are the Pixies still alive? Layla: The Pixies... There are only a few left. I was able to free them but then I... I tried to bring them with me but I couldn't. I should never have left them. Musa: Come here. Bloom: We'll help you, Layla. We'll free the Pixies together. Musa: You can count on us. Scene: Darkar's Throne Room Darkar: Kerbog! *A creature appears* Darkar: Have you retrieved the information? What? The Codex is in four parts? Are you sure? You fool! I know the Pixies are hiding one of the quadrants. But where are the other three? Magix, of course! The schools. Scene: Lightrock Monastery Kakophonix: Brother Shymel, the path to knighthood, that we disciples must follow, is long and difficult. Shymel: Indeed, Brother Kakophonix. *The shadow phoenix appears* Shymel: Holy Lightrock! Kakophonix: Where did it come from? The clouds are a dimensional wall. Scene: Meadow Juliet: Oh, Romeo. Romeo: Oh, Juliet. Juliet: Wherefore art thou, Romeo. To be young and in love. Icy: In the shadow of the beech trees, quiet cradles me through the morning breeze. Stormy: A petal has come off. It's floating in the air. Darcy: Girls, if we don't show some enthusiasm, they'll never let us out on good behavior. Icy: No way. That's beneath my dignity. *The entire background is stained with a dark red color* Icy: What's happening? Stormy: I don't know. But I like it. Icy: Yes! Something wicked is in the air. *Darkar shows up* Icy: Oh, my! Darcy: Who are you? Darkar: No questions. You are now serving the forces of evil. Icy: Am I ever pleased to hear that. *He releases them from the meadow* Scene: Inside Lightrock Monastery Stormy: I can't believe it. We're free. Darcy: That light was unbearable. Icy: So are these silly clothes. *Darkar restores their outfits* Shymel: There! That's the one! This way! Stormy: Oh, no! The Templars! Take this! *Stormy attacks them but the attack has no effect on the templars* Icy: Curse you! *Icy tries and fails as well* Darcy: They're immune to magic. Darkar: They're immune to your magic. *Darkar gives them new powers* Stormy: I feel much stronger. Darkar: These are the Gloomix. They will multiply your power. Prove your worth to me. Icy: All right, girls. Let's get them. Darcy: Optical Darkness! Templar #1: Oh! She's blinded us! Templar #2: Use your ears. Remember your training. Stormy: Did they resist Darcy's spell? Icy: No, they just don't know when to quit. Stormy: Hurricane! *They freeze all templars in solid* Icy: Hmm. With these Gloomix, it'll be easy to get the Dragon's Fire. Darkar: Fools! There is much greater power to be had than the Dragon's Fire! Darcy: Greater than the dragon? Darkar: Yes! And it will be mine, just as you three are mine! This place drives me mad. *He destroys the monastery and leaves with the Trix* Scene: Winx's Dorm Bloom: I have a bad feeling. Ending Narrator: In our next episode of "Winx Club", Layla leads Bloom and Stella back to the underground castle with the help of the Specialists, but the caverns are filled with danger. Will they be able to rescue the Pixies before it's too late? Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts